Dr. Mundo/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "Beware the Madman of Zaun. In his eyes, you are already dead." It is said that the man now known as was born without any sort of conscience. Instead, he had an unquenchable desire to inflict pain through experimentation. By the time he was five, most of the pets in the Zaun neighborhood where Mundo grew up had gone missing. By his teenage years, his parents were nowhere to be found. By the time he had legally acquired his license to practice medicine, he had been acquitted of thirty-eight separate charges of murder by the Zaun authorities; the lack of evidence made prosecution impossible. Dr. Mundo has become equal parts serial killer and mad scientist, though no one is entirely sure how his butchery qualifies as science. However, he has made tremendous strides in mapping the pain response in the human brain and body, going so far as being able to suppress it, even in the most excruciating of circumstances. He has also tapped into the primal parts of the brain through , learning how to enhance aggression and adrenaline, as well as dulling conscience and the survival instinct. In short, Dr. Mundo has spent his life creating the perfect science-enhanced killer, an accomplishment that Noxus noticed. The empire was impressed by his ambition, and recruited his talents to initiate a relationship between the two nations. He continues his experiments to this day, even using himself as an experimental subject, as evidenced by his disfigured appearance and his... unique manner of speaking. There are rumors that the High Command in Noxus has given him free reign to pursue his life's work in his spare time. |-|1st= "Beware . In his eyes, you are already dead." It is said that the man now known as Dr. Mundo was born in the city of Zaun without any sort of conscience. Instead, he had an unquenchable desire to inflict pain through experimentation. By the time he was five, most of the pets in the Zaun neighborhood where Mundo grew up had gone missing. By his teenage years, his parents were nowhere to be found. By the time he had legally acquired his license to practice medicine, he had been acquitted of thirty-eight separate charges of murder by the Zaun authorities; the lack of evidence made prosecution impossible. Dr. Mundo has become equal parts serial killer and mad scientist, though no one is entirely sure how his butchery qualifies as science. However, he has made tremendous strides in mapping the pain response in the human brain and body, going so far as being able to suppress it, even in the most excruciating of circumstances. He has also tapped into the primal parts of the brain through chemistry, learning how to enhance aggression and adrenaline, as well as dulling conscience and the survival instinct. In short, Dr. Mundo's life's work has been how to create the perfect science-enhanced killer. Unfortunately, the city-state of Noxus regards such behavior as a sign of initiative and ambition, rather than inhumanity. Originally fighting for Zaun, Dr. Mundo was recruited to also fight for Noxus in the League of Legends; the Madman dual faction status represents the fruits of a blossoming relationship between Zaun and Noxus. He continues his experiments to this day, even using himself as an experimental subject, as evidenced by his disfigured appearance and his... unique manner of speaking. There are rumors that the High Command in Noxus has given him free reign to pursue his life's work in his spare time. Previous Abilities Incite Rage.png|Incite Rage Kiss of Death.png|Kiss of Death Nethershade.png|Nethershade Adrenaline Rush old.png|1st Adrenaline Rush (I) Infected Cleaver old.png|1st Infected Cleaver (Q) Burning Agony old.png|1st Burning Agony (W) Masochism old.png|1st Masochism (E) Sadism old.png|1st Sadism ® Previous Splash Art North America= Dr. Mundo OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Dr. Mundo Dr. Mundo ToxicSkin old.jpg|1st Toxic Dr. Mundo Dr. Mundo Mr.MundoverseSkin old.jpg|1st Mr. Mundoverse Dr. Mundo CorporateMundoSkin old.jpg|1st Corporate Mundo Dr. Mundo PoolPartyMundoSkin old.jpg|1st Pool Party Mundo |-|China= Dr. Mundo OriginalSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Classic Dr. Mundo Dr. Mundo OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Classic Dr. Mundo Dr. Mundo ToxicSkin Ch.jpg|Toxic Dr. Mundo Dr. Mundo Mr.MundoverseSkin Ch.jpg|Mr. Mundoverse Patch History ** Now refunds the proper health amount when it kills an enemy. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Now has +15% bonus attack speed at level 1. ** Base armor increased to 36 from . ;V7.19 * ** *** Impact VFX have been restored when it successfully hits an enemy target. ;V7.15 * ** When Dr. Mundo suffers magic damage or pays a health cost, his magic resistance is increased by 2% for 2 seconds, up to a maximum of %. * ** Laugh VO is once again synchronized with the animation. * ** No longer have visible seams on their models on low settings. * ** No longer have visible seams on their models on low settings. ;V7.11 * Stats ** Attack damage growth increased to from 3. * ** Base magic damage increased to per half second from . ;V7.6 * ** VFX no longer stutter when he turns. ;V6.19 * ** Minimum bonus attack damage increased to from . *** Maximum bonus attack damage increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 6 seconds from 7. ;V6.12 * General ** Pool Party Mundo's busted ukulele no longer jitters on the ground at the end of his recall animation. ;V6.2 * ** Minimum bonus attack damage reduced to from . ** Maximum bonus attack damage reduced to from . * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 75 at all ranks. ;V5.24 * ** Damage changed to % of target's current health}} from . ** Maximum damage to non-champions reduced to from * ** Bonus damage affecting structures. ** Bonus damage reduced to % maximum health}} from 5 at all ranks. ;V5.20 * ** Tick interval reduced to every half-second from full. *** Tooltip updated * ** On cast Dr. Mundo's next basic attack gains 25 bonus range and deals as bonus physical damage. ;V5.8 * ** Tooltip now displays total health restored. * ** Heals Dr. Mundo for the cost if it kills a target. * ** Tooltip now displays total health restored. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 21 from 17. ;V4.2 * ** Missile width reduced to 60 from 80. ;V3.6 * ** Will not reduce health below 1 despite its cost value. * ** Will not reduce health below 1 despite its cost value. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Can now be turned off at low health. * ** No longer stops Dr. Mundo from using additional attack animations. ;V1.0.0.140 * ** Health regen reduced to % maximum health}} from %|health}}. ;V1.0.0.139 * ** Now has a short cooldown upon activation to avoid accidental disabling. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus Tenacity reduced to % from . ** Fixed a bug where it was reducing the duration of blinds and silences by more than intended. * ** Cooldown increased to 75 seconds from 65. ;V1.0.0.132 * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from ** Attack speed per level increased to % from ** Magic resistance growth increased to from * ** Per second cost reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 65 seconds from 75. ;V1.0.0.129 * ** Allowing Dr. Mundo to walk through persistent slow fields ( ) when stacked with other Tenacity sources. ** Reduces silences and blinds ;V1.0.0.116 * General ** Ability tooltips updated. ;V1.0.0.115 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 433 from 468. ** Health per level reduced to 89 from 92. * ** Cooldown increased to 75 seconds from 60. ;V1.0.0.114 * ** Fixed a bug where targets were being slowed additively instead of multiplicatively. ;V1.0.0.111 * ** Client description fixed, ;V1.0.0.104 * Stats ** Magic resistance per level increased to from ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Heals Dr. Mundo for half the cost if it strikes a target. ** Health cost changed to from . * ** Health cost reduced to from . * ** Health cost changed to from . * ** Health regen changed to % maximum health}} from 50% at all ranks. ;V1.0.0.94(b) * ** Health cost increased to from . * ** Bonus Tenacity reduced to % from . ;V1.0.0.87 * ** Bonus cooldown reduction removed from tooltip (itself removed in V0.9.25.21) ;V1.0.0.63 * ** Fixed a bug where it would delay for a short period if cast immediately after the cooldown ended. ;V1.0.0.61 * ** Now fires directionally even if targeting a point outside of cast range. ;V1.0.0.52 * Stats ** Attack speed per level increased to % from 2. * ** Area of effect damage radius increased to 325 from 300. ** Bonus Tenacity increased to % from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 7 seconds from 8. ;V0.9.25.34 * ** Health cost reduced to from . * ** Bonus damage reduced to from . ** Health cost reduced to from . ;V0.9.25.24 * Stats ** Armor growth increased to 4 from * ** Projectile speed increased to 2000 from 1500. ** Projectile size reduced to 80 from 90. ;V0.9.25.21 * General ** Basic attack animation improved. ** Pathfinding radius reduced to 35 from 45. * Stats ** Armor per level increased to from ** Attack damage per level increased to 3 from ** Movement speed increased to 320 from 310. ** Health regen per level added. * ** Crowd control reduction ** Dr. Mundo regenerates % maximum health}} each second. * ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 10. * ** Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** Projectile speed increased to 1500 from 1300. ** Cast range increased to 1000 from 900. ** Minimum damage reduced to from . * ** Health regen ** While active Dr. Mundo gains % bonus Tenacity. ** Bonus damage increased to from . ** Health cost increased to from . * ** Bonus cooldown reduction ** Health cost reduced to from 35. ;V0.9.22.16 * Added ** - *** The duration of crowd control effects on Dr. Mundo are reduced by 30%. ** - *** Dr. Mundo hurls his cleaver, dealing damage equal to a percentage of his target's current health and decreasing their movement speed by 40%. ** - *** While not active, Dr. Mundo regenerates a percentage of his maximum health per second. *** Dr. Mundo drains his health to deal sustained damage to nearby enemies. ** - *** Increases Dr. Mundo's physical damage by a flat amount for 5 seconds, and he gains an additional amount of damage for each percentage of health he is missing. ** - *** Dr. Mundo sacrifices a portion of his current health for increased movement speed, reduced cooldowns, and drastic health regeneration. }} Category:Dr. Mundo Category:Champion history